Kazumi Onimaru
カズミ |romaji = Onimaru Kazumi |image = KazumiOnimaruNEXTU20Castle.png |gender = Male |friends = Verno Fahrenheart Saori Fuchidaka Miguel Torres |relatives = Kazuma Shouji (Step-brother) |deck = Nubatama |avatar8 = Stealth Dragon, Shiranui Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord |teams = Ogre (Former) Diffrider |anime appearance = NX Episode 1 |jpva = Masaya Matsukaze |enva = Tenaj Williams |birthday = 26 July |blood = B }} Kazumi Onimaru is a new character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT anime. He was forcefully Diffriden by Stealth Dragon, Shiranui. Appearance He has long, very light blond or even white hair that's tied in a pony tail and yellow eyes. He wears a black suit over a red shirt. Personality Kazumi's real personality is currently unknown. Under Shirauni's control, he has a gentle but sinister tone. Eager for combat, he has shown to be both meticulous and ruthless during a fight. Shiranui doubts humans should be the ones who guide the fate of Planet Cray, and looks down on weak cardfighters he defeats. Biography In NX Episode 1, he enters Card Capital 2, looking for Chrono Shindou. He eyes Chrono, making sure that it is him, and asks Chrono to a cardfight. Multiple times throughout the fight, Kazumi says odd things that make Chrono act nervous and be suspicious of him. Kazumi quickly defeats Chrono, who was caught off guard by Kazumi's hand-destruction tactics, winning by using Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord's skill and by drive checking a critical trigger while Chrono was at three damage. Before the fight is over, he asks if Chrono has any plans of entering a tournament. After the fight, he leaves the shop and tells Chrono his name. Chrono searches him up on the shop's computer and finds that Kazumi is the previous champion of the Under 20 Championship. Chrono walks up to a poster on the shop advertising the tournament, and becomes excited to enter. He clears the first stage of the U20 alongside his team on the first day with ease, but remains on site observing the rest of the cardfighters. When Noa Hoshizaki follows a voice he heard to an enigmatic, red coloured portal, a system that was set up by Saori Fuchidaka to temporarily sabotage the power throughout the U20's facilities is activated, and Kazumi immediately moves to find out who touched the portal. Along the way however, he is spotted by Chrono, and the two are then found by Ibuki, who was already suspicious of Kazumi. Kazumi and Ibuki face off, bringing up their ideals for a future world, however they discontinue the match when the power returns to the U20. Soari gives Kazumi a second opportunity to reach the portal by hacking into the particular security cameras that were nearby. Kazumi enters the portal, and immediately performs a "Different World Ride" on Noa, wherein Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon possesses the "vessel of his other self" (Noa). It is later revealed by Nome Tatsunagi, that Kazumi's Different World Ride with Stealth Dragon, Shiranui was not something he agreed to, and Shiranui has found a way to forcibly Diffride. As such this means that Shiranui is in complete control of Kazumi. It is revealed later on that in his first meeting with Miguel Torres, Miguel-Antero claimed that humans had a "hidden potential". Kazumi-Shiranui is intrigued, and begins to wonder if it exists. He grows progressively more obsessive about this, and slightly maniacal, when his expectations are not met by the various contenders in the U20's second stage. After beating Kumi Okazaki and demeaning her fighting-style, an enraged Satoru Enishi challenges him. During the fight, Satoru pushes Kazumi-Shiranui further than he expected, with Kazumi-Shiranui wondering what power is Satoru emanating, which appears to satisfy the latter for the time being. When using his Domination deck, he also appears to be fighting with a more savage nature, as shown with his eyes widening in pure satisfaction whenever he dominates an opponent's unit, as opposed to his calm, calculated disposition when utilizing Afterimage. It is shown during his fight with Kazuma Shouji that Shiranui has access to Kazumi's memories at will, as he quickly figures out who Kazuma is, and becomes eager to test his strength, hoping for a similar tenacity shown by Satoru. Ultimately, Kazumi-Shiranui is left disappointed with Kazuma's efforts, and potentially even disgusted, viewing the latter as weak and remarking that he "now understands why" Kazuma and his mother were outcast from the Onimarus. Decks Kazumi uses a Nubatama deck, with Stealth Dragon, Shiranui as his ace. It focuses on the Afterimage skill, allowing him to return his units to his hand at the end of his turn and potentially re-use on-call skills. Like all Nubatama decks, its win condition is to limit the opponent's defensive options with hand destruction. To make this strategy even more devastating he uses Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord, a G Unit who gains critical when the opponent has 3 or less cards in hand. For the U20 second stage his deck changes. His new deck focus more on units with the new Domination ability, which forces his opponents rear-guards for one turn to attack their owner's vanguard and forcing his opponents to call units from his/her drop zone to dominate, while gaining benefits from dominating units. His deck new ace is Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro", while his new G unit Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord can dominate multiple rear-guards in one turn. Gallery KazumiOnimaruNEXTDesign.png|Kazumi's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT YoungKazumiOnimaru.png|Young Kazumi KazumiNX.png|Close-up Kazumi & Shiranui.png|Kazumi and Shiranui KazumiOnimaruNEXTU20Opening.png|Kazumi during the U20's opening day Kazumi Different World Summoning.png|Kazumi performing the Different World Riding Kazumi with Nuba Clan Symbol.png|Kazumi's Nubatama clan symbol KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession.png|Kazumi being held by Stealth Dragon, Shiranui after being possessed KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession2.png|Kazumi being held by Shiranui KazumiOnimaruNEXTDiffridePossession3.png|Kazumi being held by Shiranui KazumiOnimaruNEXTU20Cray.png|Kazumi walking around the Under20 Next Gen Diffrider Kazumi.png|Kazumi in →Next Generation KazumiOnimaruNEXT2.png Kazumi & Shiranui "Oboro".png|Kazumi and Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" Chants *May those evil eyes foresee all the consequences. Ride! Stealth Dragon, Shiranui! *Overcome truth, Reveal truth! Stride Generation! Enma Stealth Rouge, Mujinlord! Battles Trivia *Across all seasons of Vanguard (both original and G), he is the earliest introduced antagonist, appearing in the first episode of his debut season (NEXT). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Nubatama Deck Users Category:Different World Riders Category:Antagonists